Humphrey's Life 2
by slenderisbeast
Summary: After living in the United States for almost a year, Humphrey comes back to Jasper, only to find that Kate and Lilly are going through dark times, one of his friends has died, and Eve's gone crazy and does horrible things. Devastated, he falls into severe depression, rejecting anyone and everyone who tries to help him or get him help.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Sorry

_**A/N. Hello, everybody! I'm very excited to give you the Prologue/First Chapter of... Humphrey's Life 2! Now if you do not like dark content (including graphic descriptions of suicide, graphic detailing of domestic abuse, child abuse, detailing of severe depression) then you should click off of this FanFiction and read something else. If you're not bothered by this stuff then welcome! I hope you read Humphrey's Life before this because it will have hints to the first story in this story. I recommend that you read the first one first, but other than that, let's hop right into the Prologue/First Chapter! Seriously though, I'm excited!**_

* * *

 _On the Final Chapter of Humphrey's Life..._

 _Humphrey wakes up after being asleep for a mind-blowing three days. The memories of him and Garth's battle and the tragic death of Winston entered his mind. Humphrey winced at the images in his head. He still couldn't believe that he got Garth in prison for thirty-five years, but he felt kind of relieved as well. No one else will have to experience what Garth put him to, and no one will just have to experience Garth in general. The guards will deal with his little white ass. Humphrey gets out of Kate's bed and comes to a decision that could change his life forever. Do I leave or do I stay? Humphrey decides to leave. He leaves, taping a note onto the front door of Kate's house, explaining as to why he did what he did. He walks over to where Garth used to live and steals his car. He hesitates as he was about to turn on the interstate, which heads into the United States. He gets second thoughts, but he doesn't let them get to him. He leaves, leaving everything, except for his phone behind._

 _Now on Humphrey's Life 2..._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I'm Sorry**

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

It was a couple of minutes after Humphrey left. Kate, Lilly, and Eve were still at Winston's funeral, Eve bawling her eyes out while Kate and Lilly silently cried to themselves whilst bowing their heads. Outside, the wind was getting pretty powerful. Kate could hear the tree branches banging against the tree windows. The shadows of the branches casting down into the church. There was some wind, getting stronger every second that passed into history. The note on the front of Kate's door was coming off, the tape was getting weaker. The note came off, flying away as if it was a bird heading south for the winter. Humphrey was driving on the interstate, regretting his decision of leaving the town where he stayed since the moment he was born. He was crying while he was driving. He might've swirved into the next lane a couple of times due to the lack of vision.

Meanwhile at the funeral, they closed Winston's casket and locked it and took it to the truck that'll later bring it to the graveyard and bury it eight feet underground. The whole Smith family watched as Winston's coffin was lowered into the ground. Eve was still crying, dehydrating herself drastically. Lilly just kept her physiognomy hidden from everybody at the funeral. Kate wasn't crying, though; she already thinks that she's cried enough. The coffin made a thud as it impacted with the hard soil and just after it did ten men came up to the massive dirt pile with shovels and started to throw the dirt on top of Winston's coffin. Eve looked away and walked towards her car, leaving Kate and Lilly in quite a shock. They didn't expect Eve to leave early from Winston's funeral, but they just went with the flow and followed her example. Once Kate sat down, Eve slammed on the brakes and sped home.

Eve went upstairs and slammed her door shut, making Kate kind of feel uneasy. Lilly went over into the living room and plopped down on her couch with her head buried in her hands. She was shaking a little, making Kate feel a sense of withdrawal. She was the only one who _wasn't_ crying. Yeah she cried the night Winston died and the two days after and a little this morning, but she hasn't cried sense. Kate sighed at the sight of Lilly; she didn't like seeing her one and only sister like this. But what could she possibly do to make her smile right now? Nothing. She couldn't do anything. She's just going to have to let her sit there all alone and cry. She did.

Kate suddenly remembered about Humphrey. 'He's probably still unconscious,' Kate thought to herself as she went up the stairs. She kind of did think it was odd of how long Humphrey has been unconscious, but she didn't think anything bad about it. She just always thought positive and looked into the future. Too bad she wouldn't be doing that after she finds out what had happened. Kate opened her door and immediately got a perplexed look on her face. She was surprised to see that Humphrey wasn't still lying in her bed with his face buried into her pillow. Kate walked around her room, checking all of the corners and her closet to see if Humphrey was pulling a prank on her, but she came up with nothing. She pulled out her phone and attempted to contact him.

Humphrey was still crying while driving. He was having too many thoughts rummaging around in his mind. He even saw flashbacks of him and Kate's good times together, including the night where they took their relationship to the next level. He smiled when he thought of it, but the happiness just went back to sadness. He then heard his phone vibrate on the passenger seat. He knew who it was. Humphrey picked up his phone.

 **K:** _humphrey? where u at?_

He hesitated to respond, his mind was telling him no, his body was telling him yes. His body got the best of him.

 **H:** _i'm sorry kate_

Kate was getting bad thoughts.

 **K:** _humphrey? humphrey what r u talking about?_

He didn't respond.

 **K:** _humphrey?_

No respond.

 **K:** _babe?_

Humphrey felt as if a million spears were impaling through his heart. He _couldn't stand_ it. He didn't let himself respond, though, he just kept on driving until he reached the border. The guards and military officers did their usual routine and checked his car for drugs or smugglers and sent him off. Humphrey was now in the United States.

 _ **A/N. And that will conclude the Prologue of Humphrey's Life 2! I apologize if you didn't like the length, but I planned for it to be short. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading the Prologue as much as I enjoyed writing it. I decided to put in more details as to what the characters were feeling and decided to put in some similes because who doesn't like similes? Also, if you're wondering as to why I've been out of FanFiction for a while is because my school computer was taken away back in May. My mother lets me use her computer sometimes, though, so that's good. Anyway, I hope you guys read more! Review, favorite, follow, or all of the above. Any of which is highly appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Scam

_**A/N. Hello, everybody! I guess that's my signature opening considering I've done it in every chapter in every story, but that's not the point. You guys/gals are here to read the second chapter of**_ _ **Humphrey's Life 2**_ _ **, but you guys/gals know that I like to do a little author's note at the beginning and ends of chapters. Why am I even saying this? Anyway, first chapter seemed to get some love and attraction from its past fans, which is a good thing. Great, actually. Also, go check out my other FanFiction, it's called**_ _ **From Friends to Enemies**_ _ **, it may or may not be a series depending on how the fans like it. Anyway, let's start reading the chapter. P.S. I'm loving being back on FanFiction now.**_

* * *

 _ **TheRavenMocker: "Glad to see you again man. Dang Humphrey had a rough year"**_

 _ **FoxyGuy87: "man this was amazing! Humphreys Life is one of my favorite fanfics and now its getting a sequelI love it"**_

* * *

 _Previously on Humphrey's Life 2..._

 _A couple of minutes after Humphrey decided to leave Jasper, Kate, Lilly, and Eve were all still at Winston's funeral. Eve was the most emotional one there, leaving a mile-deep-pile of tissues on the floor beneath her. Lilly was in the neutral, emotional and stone-cold. She would let a tear slip down her cheek here and there, but wasn't crying as much as her mother. Kate was being stone-cold. She believed that she had already cried enough with the whole situation of Humphrey and of course her one and only father. She's been crying herself to sleep every night since that tragic incident with Garth, Humphrey, and Winston. The funeral eventually ends and the depressed family goes home, a lot faster than usual. Once they're home, Eve immediately goes upstairs and slams her door shut, Lilly goes up to her room and gently closes the door, and Kate goes up to her room to check to see how Humphrey was holding up. She thought that he was still unconscious, but she was surprised to find that Humphrey wasn't there. Meanwhile, Humphrey's driving towards the border, but then his phone vibrates. He only responds once._

 _Now on Humphrey's Life 2..._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Great Scam**

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

Humphrey had just texted me something that sent me into a deep state of confusion. All he said was 'i'm sorry kate'. It made me think that he was about to attempt suicide once again, but I had a vibe telling me that he was doing something else. I just sat at the foot of my bed in deep thought, trying to think of what Humphrey meant and why he apologized. If he wasn't attempting suicide, then what will he be doing that he would have to apologize to me for? I couldn't think of one good or even convincing reason. I walked over to my bedroom window and looked out into the driveway and noticed that my car and my parent(s)' cars were still there, so he didn't hijack one of our cars and take it. What am I thinking? Humphrey would never do that to us... but he would do it to someone. Someone who kidnapped and tortured him four to five feet underground, Garth. I grabbed my jacket from my coat-hanger and swiftly made my way downstairs and out the door. There was no sound coming from my Mom's room, which was kind of depressing. She's really messed up about Dad dying, hell, I don't blame her. I walked down the sidewalk and around a corner until I could finally see Garth's residence. It still had police tape around the door and windows. But I noticed something. Garth's car wasn't there.

Obviously, Humphrey stole Garth's car and went somewhere or is going somewhere. Maybe he's just going somewhere to 'cool off' or something like that. I'm sure he'll be back soon. I started to walk back to my house, thinking about Humphrey along the way. All the memories of us came flooding back into my mind. The party, the walk in the park, karaoke, and all of the memories when we were little; all of the times we played Sorry Sliders, the pool, our first kiss... We kissed behind a tree just to see what it was like because neither of us had had our first kiss yet. I was only six at the time, and I always thought that girls were better than boys and that boys were gross. But when I met Humphrey, I realized that everything that the kids at school say were wrong. Boys aren't better than girls and girls aren't better than boys. But yeah, that first kiss was something that I can never forget.

As I was about to cut through the front yard, I noticed Mom in the window was holding up a picture. It was most likely Mom and Dad's wedding picture from God knows how long ago. Mom always said they got married twenty-two years ago and Dad always said they got married twenty-five years ago. I really do not know who to believe. The sighting of my Mom holding up that picture just struck me. I just shook my head and tried to forget about it because I seriously do not feel like breaking down and crying. I walked through the front door and immediately went up to my room. Some moans and sniffles were coming from my Mom's room as I passed it by. I ignored it and closed my door to my room and just sat at the foot of my bed just thinking about the future. Humphrey and I's future... My future... There's so much to come. I sighed and rested my head down on my pillow and went to sleep.

 **Mooch's P.O.V.**

"Dude, I could really take a hit right now." I said as I slouched back onto my couch and played some Modern Warfare: Remastered on the Xbox One. Salty and Shakey were with me. Salty was doing God knows what on his phone and Shakey was watching do absolutely horrible in a game of Team Deathmatch. I was never that much of a Call of Duty person anyway, I always preferred Destiny and Halo. My record so far was 1-13. Shakey was laughing his ass off and I was smiling along with him. I really don't rage that often for some weird reason, but hopefully that's a good thing about me.

Salty came over to me and punched me as hard as he could on my shoulder, making me drop my controller and hold my shoulder in agony. "WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE?"

"What?" Salty said as he collapsed back onto my bed. "You said you could take a hit." He got right back on his phone. Wow, is he really that stupid? No wonder. He never shows up at school that much, we smokes weed and maybe does something else, and he was dropped when he was a baby. Basically that's all the perks to know if you're an idiot or not.

I rolled my eyes whilst still rubbing my shoulder. He may not look that strong but he packs a punch. "I DIDN'T MEAN THAT, DUMBASS!" Salty wasn't even worried about my tone because he knows that I would never hit him. I have a big heart towards my friends. I always believed that you should never hit your best friends, even if you're extremely pissed off at one of them. Sure, I'll do it as a joke, but I punch them that hard.

Salty sat upright and stared at me with a perplexed look on his face. "Well, then what did you mean?" I just stared at him. His face lit up, his eyes went wide, and he opened his mouth a little. "Ohhhh, you mean weed. Dude, I know a guy downtown who can give you like ten grams for a cheap price. I can take you there." I should've expected Salty to know a guy. I've never smoked weed before, but I've always wanted to try it. Most of the people at school say that it's really good and some people never smoked it before. Most is better than one, I guess.

I went AFK for a little while so I could talk to him. "What does he look like?" I asked curiously. I wasn't going to turn him into the cops or anything like that. I just want to know what he looks like because I have a very good judge of character considering my father was a judge for about fifteen years. He taught me all the body language signs and stuff like that.

"Black, around six-foot-five, pretty rugged, always wears a gray beanie, and pretty much wears a red shirt with a bunch of holes and scratched on it." I don't know about you but he didn't seem that much of a threat. "So..." Salty trailed off as he saw me absorbed in the gaming world. "You gonna come or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll come, just let me finish this match first." I said as I finally got another kill. Shakey threw his fists in the air and muttered something I couldn't make out. Shakey never really talks much but we still accept him for who he is.

Salty snickered a little before saying, "Dude, you suck ass at the game already; come on let's go." I left the game and turned off my Xbox and headed for the door.

I looked back at Shakey who was just sitting there staring at us. "You wanna come?" He shook his head in response. "Okay, well you can play my Xbox or you can just watch TV downstairs, just don't break any shit." I told him before Salty and I simultaneously walked away and down the steps to the front door.

As we walked out the front door and entered Salty's car, instead of taking a left turn (which is the way out of the neighborhood) he took a right (which is the way to his house). "Ugh, dude, you went the wrong way." I told him but he didn't have the reaction I was expecting.

"Yeah, I know. I just need to stop by my house to get the money. You know to pay for the weed." Okay, that's understandable. I thought he had money with him since I heard coins rattling in his pocket every time he moved, but maybe they were just pennies and quarters. We need the paper money most likely. We pulled in his driveway. "Stay here." He told me as he got out and went into his house. Since there was nothing else to do to pass the time, I pulled out my phone and checked my Instagram and Facebook, to which I got a friend request from Kate. I lighted up and immediately accepted it. I know Humphrey's already dating her, and trust me, I'm not going to do him dirty. So, I decided not to start messaging me.

Salty got back in the car after like ten minutes, which made me curious; so I said, "It's about time your slow ass showed up, what took you so long anyway?" Salty put the car in reverse and backed out of his driveway and drove towards the front entrance of our neighborhood. "Sorry for the wait. I had a hard time printing these babies." He said as he threw three stacks of money on my lap.

"Wait... 'printing...'" I trailed off as I picked up a stack of money and analyzed it. It was as I expected, they were fake. "Salty! They're fake!"

Salty swirved the car a little after my sudden outburst at him. "Yeah, what about it?" He asked in some sort of weird tone I couldn't describe. How is he cool with this? We're gonna give a kingpin fake fucking money and exchange it for like ten grams of weed. If he finds out, he'll probably shoot us point blank. God, why did I make him my friend?

"Are you kidding me?! Dude, he'll probably shoot us!" I yelled at him, but with not all my might. Trust me, I can yell way louder.

Salty got a smirk on his face and pulled into a parking lot at a McDonald's. "I know, that's why I brought these babies." He said as he took out a gun that was in the console and another gun that was hidden in the back of the glove compartment right in front of me. My jaw dropped as he even pulled out another gun that was in the crevice between the console and his seat. What the fuck is wrong with this kid? Is he planning a fucking school shooting?

I was still staring at the three guns in bewilderment. "Have you been planning a school shooting?!" I asked as if I was his mother or father or any other parent or guardian. He put the guns back where they were and started to laugh. Maybe he thought that my statement was funny or he's just insane. I'm going with the second option.

"Yes, Mooch. I have been planning a school shooting." I started at him in awe. "I'M KIDDING, jeez." He waved off as we left the McDonald's parking lot and got on the highway that'll soon lead us downtown. For a second there I thought I was going to have to shoot him myself. Never make jokes about those things, they're very serious. **(I really don't care if you do or not)**

It was about a fifteen minute drive to get to downtown. We all saw all kinds of other cars, concrete barriers, guard rails, trees, grass, all the usual boring ole' stuff. My phone ran out of data, so scratch that. It was pretty much a boring ride to sum it all up. We drove down the stretch, watching all of the flashing, colorful lights whiz by us in a blur; every color you could think of was everywhere. Maybe they were having some kind of event because most of the time downtown is just a plain, rugged place where a lot of drug-dealers and fugitives like to hide out. Sounds dangerous, but that's only the bad side of it, the side where only few people live. The left side is where all (or most) of the people live and on the right is the poor side (or the hood). We took a right turn and drove underneath a bridge with all kinds of graffiti. I couldn't even make out what they said because the paint was starting to peel. Salty parked right in front of what used to look like an office building, but was later abandoned. 'Creepy as fuck,' I thought.

Just before we were about to get out of the car and meet up with the mysterious guy, Salty stopped me and said, "Here, take this and hide it in your waistband." He handed me the gun. I hesitated for a moment, not only was I scared that I was gonna die, I was scared that I was gonna have to kill somebody. This isn't a video game, this is real life. How the hell would I be able to do something so horrible? Peer pressure got the best of me. I took the gun and hid it in my waistband and hung my shirt over it. I can't believe I'm actually doing this.

"Wait, Salty..." Salty got back in the car. "If we do end up... end up... k-killing him, won't his followers or whatever kill us t-too?" I spat out nervously. I was stuttering as if I was Barack Obama. Nervousness was just completely taking over my body right now. I couldn't feel any other emotions, not even happiness.

Salty sighed a little and kind of face palmed himself. "Most likely, but trust me, Mooch. He's most likely not gonna find out." That sure helped me. 'Most likely,' huh.

I sighed and just said, "Let's just get this over with." We exited the car almost simultaneously and into an alley to get behind the building. The building had bricks that had moss and were about to fall out with water leaking from them. It was quite humid here. The dark surroundings just made me feel more uneasy. I started to hyperventilate.

"Mooch, Mooch, relax... he's probably going to be stoned to the brim when we see him anyway." He said whilst comforting me. It made me feel more protected, and it made my hyperventilating stop. Thanks, Salty. I owe you one.

We walked around the corner and saw a dark silhouette of a man standing in the threshold of a doorway. He was smoking a cigarette, cigar, or maybe even some weed when we first saw him. To me it was just kind of cliche. They use the same shot in all of the Hollywood movies. Huh, I guess they got the idea from real life situations. Once we stood completely still, the silhouette flicked the stick out of his hand and walked into the light, revealing to be the same guy Salty described him as. He was wearing all kinds of rugged clothes. With all of the money you get from selling drugs, I thought he would dress nicer, or at least get better clothes, but apparently not; that's kind of a shocker. He walked over towards us and just stared at me. I'm guessing he's staring at me because he hasn't seen me before.

Salty must've felt uneasy about the mysterious man checking me out because he said, "Relax, Ned. He's just a friend of mine. I brought him here so that we could buy some weed." Ned, huh, that's an old name. Pretty original; that's kind of cool though. I never thought that I would meet a man or a woman named Ned. Ned stopped staring at me and turned to Salty.

"How much do you want?" Ned asked him. His voice was completely clear too. I thought that doing all of those drugs would hurt your vocal cords, but apparently not. Seems like school has been teaching us the wrong shit.

"Just 9 or 10 grams."

Ned took a moment to think this is in. Don't really know why but I went with it. "You got the money?" Salty patted his right pocket in response. "$50."

I got very scared now. Now was the moment of truth, will he notice or will he not. I silently prayed that he wouldn't notice. Astonishingly, Salty was keeping calm when he handed him the money, but I sure as hell wasn't. I was breathing heavily. Ned looked at me strangely, but I just smiled and he looked away. That was a close call. Ned took the money from Salty and analyzed it; running his fingers through, shuffling it a little, bending it, even looking at, atom by atom. I silently prayed again. Please, don't notice; don't notice; don't notice.

Ned looked back up at Salty and I and got an angry look on his face. Shit... "Yo, man. This is fake! What the FUCK, SALTY?" Ned yelled as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Salty. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I had to think of something fast or else my friend will die. Wait a second...

"DROP THE GUN!" I shouted with a tear rolling down my face as I pointed my gun straight at Ned. "... or I WILL shoot you." Ned looked at me as if I was cracking a joke.

Ned took like four steps toward me. "What're you gonna do, fatass? What, you gonna shoot me? I bet you couldn't even kill a fly." Those words just ran through my head, making me grow angry. How dare you call me a fatass? Ned raised his gun and pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes and winced for the pain, but the pain never came. I could hear screaming, but it wasn't Salty. I opened my eyes and saw three fingers across the ground and Ned screaming in pain holding his hand. Salty grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the building and just kept pulling. God knows where we're going.

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Ned was lying on the ground, screaming in pain as he just had three fingers on his right hand blown off. He couldn't believe that Salty, one of his best clients, would scam him and then try to kill him. Salty's never tried to scam him before, so he was hiding something. He was hiding something big. Ned tried getting up, but the pain was just too unbearable. He was just going to have to lie there and wait for himself to bleed out. He always wanted to die a fast death. So fast that you couldn't have even have felt a sliver of pain, but his wishes have not come true. As he was lying there, seething through his teeth, he could hear the sound of many people coming towards him. He knew who it was. It was members of the local gang, the Vice Kings. **(Hope you get the reference)** Ned saw all of them hop over the worn-over fence and run towards him. "What the fuck happened?" One of them asked.

Ned forcefully grabbed one of them by the collar of his shirt. "If you see Salty with some fat ass with them... kill them" He let go of him and lied back down on the cobblestone. "Come on, one of you take care of him, we've got business to do." All of the Vice Kings took out their 'holstered' pistols, checked to see if there was a bullet in the chamber, and went off to search for the two teenagers.

 **Mooch's P.O.V.**

Salty took me under a bridge and hid us behind some bushes. "Oh my God, what the fuck are we gonna do?!" I asked. I was so scared.

"We need to get out of here. The Vice Kings are probably after us now." I couldn't believe what I just heard. The VICE KINGS?! I thought that they were in California, not here in Jasper!

I was still hyperventilating from the events that took place about three minutes ago. I can't believe that we almost killed Ned. Oh my God. "W-wait, I th-.." "They got here anonymously." Salty interrupted me as he peeked his head out from the bushes to see if anyone was near. Apparently not considering he took my arm again and took me into some abandoned construction sight.

All of the finished construction has now either molded or rusted, but that's not important. As we hid behind some weird tube looking thing, we could hear the sound of people talking and the sound was growing louder and louder. Salty got his gun out from his waist band and peeked around the corner. He made a hand signal showing me that there was five of them on that side and that I should check the other. I peeked around the corner and saw seven more guys walking straight towards us. I made the same hand signal and pulled out my gun. Looks like I'm going to have to fight. I prayed one last time and looked around the corner, aiming my gun at the head of one guy and pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through his head and the lifeless body collapsed helplessly. I guess I'm a natural shot. All eleven of them ran backwards for cover, but I was too quick. I shot once more, missing the second, missing the third, before I finally hit the fourth on the back of the guy's neck, making him fall the ground and eat dirt. Salty hasn't shot yet, but that all changed when I saw him blind fire. I heard a scream.

Salty and I gave each other the signal to go for more cover. We counted down with our fingers 3... 2... 1... We sprinted out of the cover and headed for a crane that was about five hundred feet away. Salty and I ducked and weaved as bullets whizzed past us. When it seemed that all hope was lost, we got to cover and rested for a while, firing our guns from time to time. I didn't hit any, Salty hit one, judging by the scream. Now we only have nine guys. We're holding out well, but they began to push up, making it impossible to stay here longer. As we frantically searched for cover we saw a car about the same distance away from where our first spot of cover was. We counted down 3... 2... 1... We sprinted with all of the energy we had left. I thought I was gonna die from a heart attack because of how fast my heart was beating. Bullets thankfully whizzed right by me as we inched closer and closer to the car. But, then I noticed something. Salty was growing more and more ahead of me. I tried keeping up, but he was just too fast.

All of a sudden, a bullet hit me in the leg, sending me down to the ground. I grabbed my leg where the bullet hit and screamed in agony. I watched Salty look back at me with those eyes, thinking if he should save himself or me. He tried going for me, but the bullets in the air wouldn't let him. He ran for the car and got in and hot-wired it. He drove off just seconds later. I could hear the footsteps getting closer. All of my hope was lost. A guy rolled me over so that I was face-to-face with him. He raised his gun, pointed it at my forehead, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

 ** _A/N. And that will conclude the heart-racing second chapter of Humphrey's Life 2! Now I know this wasn't the exact "Humphrey's Life" material, but I thought that I should include it so that it could be the backstory of how one of Humphrey's friend dies. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Even I felt my heart break when I wrote about Mooch, but it's all over now. There's nothing we could do about it. And also, I really hope you guys got the reference of the Vice Kings. If you do, post it in the review section. Also, I have another story called From Friends to Enemies, so I would highly appreciate it if you go and show that FanFiction some love. Anyway, review, favorite, follow, or all of the above. Any of which is highly appreciated! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3: Charleston and Jasper

_**A/N. Hello, everybody! I'm here with the third installment for Humphrey's Life 2! So the last chapter seemed to get some praise from the fans, which is amazing. I'll be completely honest, I didn't have only but a tiny bit of confidence in that chapter. It was extremely rushed and I just wrote even though there wasn't any ideas flowing into my head, but I guess whatever floats your boat. I don't really have an idea of this chapter either. Writer's block is a bitch. But I'll give you what you want, not trying to be mean. I know people are concerned at where I've been, which I explained in my other story in the most recent chapter. Anyway, let's hop right into the chapter.**_

* * *

 ** _TheRavenMocker: "Woohoooo. Another chapter for another awesome day. Btw 100 percent great chapter dude. If you do have kik, you can tell me your username and ill add you to the group where you can meet two favorite authors in your list."_**

 ** _Ana780: "You deserve more credit than you get. Keep writing never stop I hope to see your name on a book in a bookstore one day."_**

* * *

 _Previously on Humphrey's Life 2..._

 _As Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were just hanging out, playing some Modern Warfare: Remastered. Mooch just has a feeling that he needs to take a hit. Salty and Mooch get into a little conversation about how Salty knows a guy downtown that can give him some weed for a cheap price. Mooch agrees and they head downtown. On the way, Salty has to take a stop at his house to get something. Fast forward to when they get downtown, they give the dealer the money and run away with the weed. The Vice Kings chase after them and they get pinned down. They shoot at the Vice Kings, killing two and then they move to some more cover, but the Vice Kings just keep on coming. With only one way to get out, Salty and Mooch run for the car. Sadly, Mooch couldn't keep up with Salty and gets shot in the leg. The last thing Salty sees is a Vice King pointing a gun to his head._

 _Now on Humphrey's Life 2..._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Charleston and Jasper**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

It was two o' clock in the morning and I was almost asleep. I've been driving nonstop ever since I left Jasper, not realizing that it would be a horrible idea. I just wanted to get away as far as possible from that place, I didn't want to stay there anymore. Too many bad memories, too many. First my dog, then my parents, then me... Winston... He didn't deserve to die, hell I don't even think that he should've tried to save me in the first place. All I ever did was treat them like shit. I lived in their house, had sex with their daughter, ate their food, and just made them spend more money on keeping their children satisfied. I sighed, disappointed in myself. I should've just left Jasper right after I tried committing suicide, the first time. But no, I let Kate's compassion get the better of me. Out of anger, I pounded the console and kicked the clutch. I stopped throwing a fit before I broke anything. I looked over to the side of the road and noticed a sign that showed a picture of a gas station and a hotel. Good, that's exactly what I needed. I drove down the exit, took a right and was at the Pilot. I did the usual routine and headed inside of the gas station to get some coffee and maybe a snack; I'm still indecisive at the moment.

I paid the clerk the money that was due and left the store, heading immediately to my car. I always had a fear of being alone at night ever since I was two years old. Something happened when I was two that I do not like talking about to anybody, not even my relatives. I've only talked about it once in the past ten years... His eyes, his voice; I shook my head, not wanting to have a flashback of that horrible, horrible night. I headed down the freeway at a faster speed than normal, just wanting to get to Charleston as quick as possible just so that I can go to sleep as quick as possible. My eyes have been ever since I left Jasper, now I'm in South Carolina, probably around 12 hours. I drove past a sign that said Charleston was only six miles away, making me say, "Thank God..." My eyelids were as heavy as sixteen-pound bowling balls. I need like a small little twig to hold them open.

About five minutes passed by and I passed a sign saying "Welcome to Charleston!" Yeah, thanks for the heads up. I drove to the first hotel I saw and booked a visit for four days. I payed her the amount due and immediately headed to the elevator, trying so hard to not just collapse and go to sleep in the middle of the hallway. I pushed the button and just waited for the elevator, rubbing my eyes so hard it made me look like my eyes were itching. About three minutes passed by and the elevator still hasn't came yet. I was beginning to grow impatient, rolling eyes and kicking my feet at the floor. Why is this elevator taking so long? I looked up and noticed a piece of paper taped to the doors that read, "Please take the stairs, elevator is broken." I silently whispered to myself, "Fuck me..." I mentally slapped myself as hard as I could in my mind and walked down the hallway to the stairs. Once I was up the stairs, I walked down another long hallway before I opened up the door to my room and threw myself onto my bed, falling asleep immediately.

 _(Humphrey's Dream...)_

I awake in my bedroom from a couple of years ago. My blanket was filled with many batman and superman figures and there was a PS2 hooked up to my TV with the case of Crash Bandicoot on top of it. No, not another one of these, not again. I was just waiting for my mother to walk in and wake up my younger-self, but when I looked under the covers, he wasn't there. That's odd, I swear I remember that me-from-a-couple-of-years ago was still sound asleep in my bed, but I guess not. Maybe this is a different memory? Well, only one way to find out. I opened the door, always making that creak that it did a couple of years back. It's fixed now, but somehow I miss it. I walked down the hallway, seeing everything in the past. I miss it. I miss my parents. I miss my childhood. I miss everything, absolutely everything... I reached the end of the hallway and peered into my parent's bedroom, not seeing them asleep, just an empty, tidy bed.

I walked down the stairs, once again to an empty place. Is this a memory where we were about to come home or something? Please, God give me answers! I walked into the kitchen, bonus room, guest-room, and the living room, nothing. I was about to leave the house before I noticed some of my old family photos. It showed me, my mother and father, and my grandmother and grandfather. I picked up the photo and stared at it, wishing that I could just back and fix everything. If they didn't leave, they'd still be alive. Hell, maybe even my dog would still be alive. I shed a tear and watched it drop right onto the photo. The water landed on my mother and father's faces. I set the picture down and went outside, to the same nothingness as usual. There wasn't even any cars parked in my neighbor's driveways. Maybe this has memory has to do something with Kate. I started to head towards Kate's house.

It was about two minutes before the ground started to shake. It threw me off balance, making me land hard on my ass. Trees began to collapse, the sun turned red and same with the sky. Every tree lost it's leaves immediately and the ground began to slowly split open, revealing Hell itself. I screamed in fear. What the fuck is going on?! The ground split open around me and separated me. I was too far away to jump to another "island." All of a sudden, something grabbed my leg, burning it instantly. I screamed in agony and tried to shake the thing off, but couldn't. The demon climbed up and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was my mother.

"Why'd you do it, Humphrey! WHY DID YOU DO IT!" Mom screamed as another demon grabbed her and dragged her back down to the fiery abyss.

 _(Back to the Present...)_

I awake frantically on my bed. What the fuck was that? Why the fuck was my mom saying that? What did I do? I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts at the moment. It was about a millisecond later when I soon realized that I was drenched in sweat. My eyes diverted back to the bed, it was covered in sweat as well. 'Jesus, I need to get some water,' I thought to myself as I put on the same clothes as I did yesterday and walked out of my room with the key in my pocket. I walked down the long corridor to the stairs and walked down them. About ten seconds later, I find myself at the entrance to the hotel and to my left is the little dining area where they were serving breakfast. Most hotels up in Canada have really good food, I really hope hotels in the U.S. have good food as well. I walked over to the counter, got a plate, and slid down the aisle, looking at what they were going to be serving to me everyday that I stay here. They had eggs, bagels, toast, waffles, pancakes, and some weird strip of meat. It looked like it was from a pig, but it doesn't look like something that they would serve in Canada. There was someone right next to me, so I decided to politely ask what it was. She looked at me funny but then said that it was bacon. Bacon? This is bacon? Bacon in Canada looks so much different... Oh well, I just hope it tastes good.

I shoved some onto my plate and scurried down the aisle to get more food. I got a piece of toast and some eggs and swiftly made my way into the dining area. Astonishingly, there was quite a few people here, actually. Mostly everyone in Canada gets snowed in, heh. I ate some of my eggs, not really liking the taste of them but ate them anyway since I was starving. I ate my toast, which was fucking phenomenal that I might go up there and get another piece. Now the moment of truth. The "bacon." I mean, it looks good, but you never know. I ate it and was immediately satisfied. This shit is fucking awesome. Not better than the bacon up in Canada, but it's really, really good. I ate the rest of my food and went up for seconds. This time, I decided to make a waffle and got some more American bacon before I sat back down. Man, I love being here.

I finished my food, threw away my trash and walked out of the front doors. Well, since I'm here in the United States, I might as well drive around a bit. I swiftly made my way out of the hotel and into my car and started to drive around. It kind of looked like Jasper, except it was SO MUCH bigger. Jasper is just a small town where barely anyone leaves town; I see so many people in and out of this place every single second. Hell, there's traffic already backed up miles on I-40 right now. As I was driving down a street with strip malls all around, I saw a MASSIVE cruise ship docked about half a mile from here. 'Shit, if I had enough money I could probably leave this continent,' I thought to myself. I drove down the road some more and noticed that there was a lot of historical sights here. 'Huh, maybe Charleston is a really historical town,' I thought to myself as I parked at a gas station.

Garth's car sort of drinks gas so I have to get gas like every hour-and-a-half. When I was about to put in my gas, I noticed that the cruise ship undocked and was setting sail to God knows where. I just didn't think about it and tried to focus on what I was doing in the first place. I put the gas into the car and was about to leave before my stomach roared at me. 'Well, since I'm already here I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a little snack,' my consciousness spoke to me. I walked into the gas station and was surprised to see that it was very clean. Most of the gas stations I've walked into were so dirty that they would get shut down the next day. I got some Flamin' Hot Cheetos and two water bottles. I paid for them, wished the clerk a good day, and was on my way back to the hotel. I would drive out of Charleston and see more of the state but there's just so much traffic.

I drove back to the hotel with my goodies and went up to my room to watch some TV or whatever or just watch YouTube on my phone, I really don't know. I decided to watch some TV. I switched it on and it was a sport's program. It was two teams with eleven people on the field from each team. 'What sport is this?' I asked myself. About three minutes later some team scored and it said "touchdown" across the screen. 'What the hell is a touchdown?' I asked myself as I pulled up my phone and googled it. It said something about football. Football? That's not football. Football is when someone kicks a black-and-white ball into a net with a goalie trying to protect it. Maybe it's American football then. Whatever it is, I'm absolutely loving it.

About two hours passed and my eyes were still glued to the TV watching football. 'Damn, this is very entertaining to watch,' I thought to myself as I just now decided to kick off my shoes and stretch out on my bed. It was surprisingly comfortable. Most of the hotels and motels that I've stayed in had very hard mattresses and dirty comforters, but this is just unbelievable. Hell, this is more comfortable than the bed I slept in for years. Hell, it might even more comfortable than Kate's bed. . . I immediately stopped thinking about it. I didn't want to think of Kate or her family. I don't want to think about anything that has to do with Kate. Right when I started to think about her, my eyes just drifted down to the floor. I really didn't want to leave Kate. I didn't. It's just really hard to explain. . . I still love her and I just need to stop thinking about her. I'm living a new life now and I don't want my constant thoughts of Kate bringing me down all of the time. It's just time for me to move on, I guess. I'm still clueless at this point.

Since Kate was still locked in place inside of my head, I decided to leave the hotel room and drive to the nearest bookstore and get a good book. Books, or just reading something in general, has always gotten my mind of things that I didn't really want to think about. Like the time after I found out my parents died. . . I sped up and parked in a parking space at "Books-A-Million" and walked inside. The bookstore had a 70's appearance. Damn, I'm still surprised it's still in business. I walked inside and was immediately spoken to. "Hello, sir, would you like some help at picking out a book?" A lady with a gothic appearance but with a nice personality asked me.

I hardly ever judged everyone by their appearance, so I talked to her as if I was speaking to another person. "Umm, yeah, could you point me in the direction of. . . of. . . Stephen King books?" I simply asked her, stuttering a little because I'm always indecisive when it comes to picking out books. She pointed towards the back of the store. "Thank you, ma'am." I headed towards the back of the store and was astonished at how many Stephen King books they had. They had like three shelves dedicated to his amazing work. As I was looking for a book, I noticed that the girl that greeted me when I walked in was helping an elderly lady pick out a book. 'A good Samaritan will be rewarded,' I thought to myself as I picked out two books: "Gerald's Game" and "Under the Dome."

I walked back to the front of the store and paid for the books and was off to finish my first day in America. 'I'm liking it here so far, maybe I could stay a little longer,' I thought to myself as I entered my car and drove off back to the hotel. As I stopped at a red light, I looked over to my right and saw an exact replica of Kate's car, and I swear I saw an apparition of Kate in the window. I quickly looked away and rubbed my eyes. Shit, this whole situation has got me fucked up. My attention was immediately diverted when cars started to blow their horns at me since I wasn't moving even though the light was green. I drove down the straight road, taking a quick glance at the ocean every now and then until I reached the hotel.

I did my usual routine and went up to my room with the two books in hand. Once I was inside of my room, I immediately sat down on my bed and went under the covers. I got the two books from the bag, pulled off the sticker that showed the price because it always bothered me, and cracked open "Under the Dome" to page one. Immediately after I finished the first sentence, I was already sucked into the book. About an hour passed before I decided to take a break from the book and watch some TV. Wow, that book is amazing so far. Not King's best but still phenomenal. I turned on the TV and went to Netflix. I can't remember the last time I went to a hotel that gave its guests access to Netflix, must've been at least over three years ago. I selected a TV show called 'Riverdale' and watched the first episode. 'Well, looks like I'm binge-watching another TV show,' I thought to myself as I played the second episode.

I woke up the next morning with light illuminating my room. 'Damn, must've fell asleep on the tenth episode,' I thought to myself as I got ready for the day. The day I left Jasper, I didn't bring anything except my phone, so I have no extra clothes, no toothbrush, no cologne, no deodorant, you name it. God, I'm gonna look like a hobo tomorrow. The time was 9 o' clock and they stop serving breakfast at 10, so I got plenty of time to eat that delicious food. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to make it seem like I brushed it. Eventually, it looked good enough and I was off downstairs to eat some breakfast. As I approached the end of the hallway, I peaked into the breakfast room and noticed that they were serving different food from yesterday. Sure they were still serving waffles and toast and eggs but there was no bacon, biscuits, or bagels. They were selling muffins, donuts, and some sausage. Well, it only matters if it tastes good, anyway.

After walking over to the "buffet" or whatever, I sat down adjacent to a window and just looked out it. This town didn't seem that much different than Jasper, really. Now since I've left Jasper, I noticed that I'm kind of feeling homesick. I want to go back but I don't want to at the same time. It would mean so much to me if I could see all of the friends that I grew up with. It would so much if I can see my parents again. I don't want to see them in my dreams, I want to see them in-person. All of this homesick started making me even more depressed than I already was, so I just took a deep breath, cleared my head, and began to enjoy my meal. The sausage tasted decent, maybe I just got a bad piece, the eggs were still good, the muffins were absolutely amazing, and the OJ tasted like every OJ I've tasted. Honestly, though, I am loving this hotel. I really do think I should stay longer, but I just don't simultaneously. This whole situation has been stressing me out as well. And I am terrible when it comes to stress. Mostly everyone in Jasper knows that after my. . . my attempts. I finished my meal, threw away my food, and went back up to my room to maybe read some of "Under the Dome" or to just watch whatever was popular on TV.

Once I got myself acquainted, I turned on my TV and went to Cartoon Network. 'I guess a cartoon won't hurt,' I thought to myself as I watched some cartoon with a tall blue-jay and a short raccoon working at a park with a crazy gum-ball machine boss. "That really wasn't that bad." I said to myself. Just as I presumed I was gonna watch another episode of that cartoon, some program came on called 'Adult Swim.' "Well, I guess this is when they air the cartoons that are meant for adults." I said to myself as I strapped myself in. The first show was 'Rick and Morty,' which seemed like it was going to be a good show. About a minute into the show and I was absolutely loving it. Every joke made me chuckle and I enjoyed every second of it. 'I can't believe I just now decided to watch this show,' I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _(Okay so I'm here to just tell you that we're going ALL THE WAY north into Jasper. I wasn't planning to put a transition, so I just decided to put this little note here just so that you guys/gals don't get confused. Okay, I'll shut up now.)_**

* * *

 **(Third Person P.O.V.)**

The sun illuminates a room with a blonde, lightly-tanned female wide awake with her head buried into the palms of her hands. She rushes to her blinds and shuts them, stopping the sunlight from reaching out to her. She wanted to stay in the darkness. She wanted to be alone. No one should help her. She wouldn't accept their help anyway. The reason why the girl was like this was because she was wanting someone. She was wanting someone to come back. Come back to Jasper. 'He left for a reason' was what she kept telling herself, but she kept asking herself 'what was the reason.' She didn't know. No one knew. But there's only one person who did. Humphrey.

 **(Kate's P.O.V.)**

'Kate, you can't keep doing this to yourself,' my consciousness spoke to me.

I knew I couldn't keep on doing this, but I did anyway. It was way past the point of caring about my personal health. Depression has just fully taken over my body and my personality. I'm not the same and I don't think I will be for a really, really long time. My grades have been dropping. I have no A's, no B's, one C, two D's, and one F. The teacher's have been noticing my odd behavior as well, which I absolutely hate. They've pulled me to the front of the class many times and talked to me. They all ask me the same thing. 'Do you need me to call the school's counselor?' 'No, I'm fine,' was my reply. It's not like their help is going to help me anyway. It's not going to pull me out of this hellhole called depression. Only one thing is; if I could see my Humphrey again. There's hasn't even been a sign of him anywhere. Hell, i even went to go check that secret dungeon again to see if Garth broke out of prison and kidnapped him again. The chair that he sat in was still there. . .

There was a sudden knock on my door. That definitely isn't my mom, she's still been locked up in her room. She hasn't even left her room to get food. She's been fasting. It definitely wasn't my dad, he's been dead for a week because of his heroic efforts to save Humphrey. It definitely wasn't Humphrey, he left without taking anything, well, except for his phone because the day of Winston's funeral, Humphrey was still unconscious. I leaved everything where it was. I placed his phone on the nightstand adjacent to the bed. Then after the funeral, I came up to check on Humphrey, but he was gone, and so was his phone. So that left only one option, Lilly. She's probably waking me up to get me ready for school. I muffled into my pillow, "Come in."

After a split second, Lilly enters my room and she's wearing nothing but her black, purple-laced underwear. Hell, I don't blame her. . . "Heyyyyy. . ." She said awkwardly as she walked into my room and sat at the foot of my bed. Look, Lilly, I appreciate you trying to talk to me, really I do, it's just that I really DO NOT feel like talking to anybody right now. Lilly has been trying to talk to me ever since I became more depressed than the Hungarian Suicide Song and I've just been pushing her away every time.

I picked myself up to at least sit upright. My hair was tangled in all pieces, the eyeshadow I had on during the funeral was never taken off, so there's black streams running down my cheeks, and acne was coming out of nowhere. I looked like absolute hell; hell, it almost makes me vomit when I look at myself in the mirror. Partly because I look awful, mostly because I'm disgusted with myself. What have I become? "Hi, sis." I managed to say as I choked on some saliva. She looked at me in disgust and I don't blame her.

"Kate, you can't keep doing to yourself. . ." She trailed off as she saw my countenance. Like I didn't know that. God dammit, Lilly. You CAN'T HELP ME. JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE! My rage was escalating pretty quickly. One more word that comes out of that bitch's mouth, I swear to God I'll kill her. And so help me God if she mentions Humphrey. My fists were clenched, my teeth were pushing down on each other, my heart rate increased, I was ready to throw-down. "I get that you're upset because Humphrey left, but-.." I slapped her as hard as I could. The smack echoed throughout the house, even repeating. How dare you, Lilly? How dare you? She comes in here, tries to talk to me, but she fucked up just like she fucks every thing up.

Her face was still sideways for a whole minute before she slowly turned her head to see my depressed, yet furious, countenance. I pointed towards to door, wanting her to just leave me alone. Then the unexpected happened. She slapped me as hard as she could. I couldn't believe it. That was the first time she's ever taken up for herself. "N-now look. . . I only d-did that not to get you back, b-but because you need to get a grip of yourself. Humphrey cannot get in the way of you living a normal life. I'm sad he's gone too, but I'm not letting that get in my way." I turned my head, even more furious at her than I was before.

I lunged towards her and tackled her off the bed, with her landing first. I pressed my hands against her neck, trying to choke her to death. "YOU. STUPID. CUNT. MAYBE YOU'RE NOT UPSET BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM. YOU'RE NOT THE ONE THAT HE TALKED TO. AND CERTAINLY YOU'RE. NOT. THE. ONE. WHO. LOVED. HIM!" I screamed as I pressed my hands down even more. As I was choking her, I realized something. I was choking my one and only sister. What the hell is wrong with me?! I immediately let go and crawled towards a dark corner in my room and began to cry with my head buried in my legs. I looked at my hands and whispered, "What have I become?" As I was crying, I heard Lilly catch her breath and crawl towards me. She embraced me in a hug. "Lilly. . . I-I'm so s-s-sorry." I managed to choke out as she was hugging me. "Shh. Kate, it's okay. I understand."

 _(Time Skip)_

It was second period and I was in the cliche position, head on desk with arms around head. I wasn't asleep, I was awake just listening to the sounds of people writing stuff down on their papers. Teacher's don't even teach anymore. All he said was 'get your textbooks out and do read pages 406-435 and answer all of the questions. Of course I wasn't doing it simply because I didn't care. I'm just done with everything. What happened this morning just buried me deeper into this thing we call depression. People tell me to go get some counseling but I never listened because it just won't work. The only thing that will work is if Humphrey comes back, but that'll probably not happen. Maybe Lilly was right, maybe I do have to forget about him and just move on. No, Kate. You could never do that. That is literally impossible, but how can I know if I don't try. Great, now I just put myself in yet another conflict.

About ten minutes passed before the teacher called me up. I went up, shoving my hood over my face in the process. Once I was there, he said, "Do you think I should call-.." "No, I'm fine." I replied for like the fourth day in a row. But this time was different. He didn't just send me back to my seat, he picked up the phone and pushed a random button. "Hey, Mrs. Hill. Yeah, is it ok if I send one of my students to talk to you. Ok, great, thanks. Ok, she'll be with you shortly." He hung up the phone. I stared at furiously, but he probably couldn't see my countenance since I had my hood shoved over my face. "Go to the the counseling center. Don't leave Mrs. Hill waiting. . ." He trailed off as he went back to putting grades into the computer. I saw him put a 0 on my grade. I didn't care, though. I just decided to be obedient and go to the school counselor anyway. She's nice, but she's not going to be able to help me.

I walked down yet another long hallway and finally arrived at the counseling center. 'Well, here you go Kate. This is what you need,' my conscious spoke to me. I mentally flipped her off and waited in a chair for Mrs. Hill to be with me. About two seconds passed before she stepped out into the hallway and called me in. I pushed past her and sat in the chair I was supposed to sit in and waited for her to sit down in front of me. "Hello, Kate. Now let's just cut right to the chase and tell me what's bothering you." She said as she sat down and pushed all of her paperwork aside. I didn't speak, hell, I still had my face hidden. "Kate?"

"Nothing's bothering me. I'm fine, really." I said to just at least try and get out of this shit-stain. I really hated being here, especially now. Fuck everybody in this school, they're all just a bunch of fakers.

Mrs. Hill looked at me funny and wrote something down on her notepad. Wow, what a real genius you are. Fuck you, let me go, and stop bothering me. "Alright, well, you can go then. Yeah, right, 'you're fine.' Kate, you're obviously not fine. There's nothing on your record that says that you've been acting this way. Come on Kate, help me help you." What are you a professional now? Yeah, you're working in a school. How about you actually get a real job and mind your own fucking business. Man, if I was actually saying those things, I'd probably be suspended. Hell, I wouldn't care anyway.

I just sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to go unless I confess. "Alright, you ready, because I'm going to tell you EVERYTHING. You ready?" She looked at me funny but nodded her head. "Okay, well, there was this guy named Humphrey who I absolutely adored. Then we fell in love and it seemed like everything was going fine until he was kidnapped by Garth and tortured by him as well. Man, I hope you're writing this down. We ended up saving him and taking him back to my house, but Garth followed us and my father went down to go get his gun. He ended up getting his gun but he was taking a pretty long time, so Humphrey decides to go check on him, but runs right into gunpoint. Dad came from behind the corner and held Garth at gunpoint. Garth ends up shooting and killing my father and Humphrey decides to charge him and tackle him. He ends up beating him but he goes unconscious and stays that way for a while. Then after my father's funeral, I go up to my room to check on him, but he's not there. He ended up leaving, without a hint or anything. That's what's been bothering me.

Mrs. Hill had an odd look on her face. "Great, you can't say anything. Why waste my time? I did my job and now I'm leaving. GOODBYE!" I swiftly picked up my backpack, opened the door hard enough that it slammed against the door-stopper, and ran for my car with tears streaming down my cheeks. Fuck everything. I'm absolutely done. I got in my car, drove out of the parking lot and decided to drive home. I was doing it. There hasn't been any progress. I've just fallen deeper and deeper into depression that I just can't take it anymore. I'm absolutely done.

I drove into my driveway and just sat in my car, bawling my eyes out for the millionth time since yesterday. I put my head on the steering wheel and cried more and more until I saw something out of the corner of my eye. There was something white on a tree in my neighbors backyard. I gave it a puzzled look, unbuckled my seatbelt, and walked closer to it. I hopped the neighbor's fence and got up to it. I picked it up and went wide-eyed.

It was a note from Humphrey.

* * *

 ** _A/N. Uh oh, what going to happen next?! Well, you'll find out soon enough considering Winter Break is coming up. It probably won't be daily updates but there'll be more updates than usual. It's not my fault that my school loves giving me a shit-ton of Homework. Anyway, if there was something in this chapter that you found offensive, I apologize. I didn't mean to offend anybody. Anyway, we all know Christmas is coming up. Be sure to tell me how yalls Christmas go! I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas and New Year. Anyway, if you guys are kind of creeped out by my writing, I apologize. I just really love dark stuff. Hell, that's why I love The Value of a Life so much. Anyway, review, favorite, follow, or all of the above! Any of which is highly, highly appreciated!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Adapting

**_A/N. Hello, everybody! I'm back with the latest installment in the beloved_** ** _Humphrey's Life 2_** ** _! Last chapter, even though it was dark, seemed to have got some love from the fans, which makes me very happy. Honestly, I thought I was going to receive some backlash because of how dark it was, but I guess not. I'll tell you one thing, though; this story is going to get a whole lot darker. Trust me, last chapter (on a scale of 1-10 for how dark it was) was only like a four. It'll probably get all the way up to a 9. I probably have something wrong with me, or it's just because I have a dark personality, I really don't have a clue. Anyway, if you guys/gals were wondering or thinking, Humphrey WILL return to Jasper, just like it said in the summary. He's just probably not going to return to Jasper until like Chapter 8 or 9. I have this story planned out, so I want to keep it that way. Anyway, let's just hop right into this chapter. Oh yeah, this chapter's not going to be that long. Probably 2,000 or 3,000 words, hell probably 1,500+_**

* * *

 ** _FoxyGuy87: "ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! Just pls dont make us wait so long for the next chapter"_**

 ** _Response: I would like to apologize for how long it took me to write the third chapter. I was just going through some stuff that I'd rather not talk about. Plus, I had a massive writer's block, which I am now out of. Anyway, you're not going to have to wait like four months for another chapter anymore. Winter Break is in a couple of days and I'm planning to write some more chapters for From Friends to Enemies and Humphrey's Life 2. Hell, I might start one of my upcoming FanFictions early. _**

**_Braeden: "damn dude this was dark as shit but it was still great. i never thought kate would try to do that"_**

 ** _Response: Yeah, I kind of felt guilty after posting that chapter. I thought that it might've been way to dark for some people, but you guys/gals proved me wrong, once again. I'm planning for this story to go even darker than that, so we'll see what happens. This chapter, however, isn't going to be as dark as it's just in Humphrey's P.O.V. for the whole chapter. If it was in Kate's P.O.V., it would've been dark._**

* * *

 _Previously on Humphrey's Life 2. . ._

 _Humphrey arrives into Charleston extremely late at night. He didn't think he could drive any further without going to sleep, so he books a hotel room for a couple of days. He goes to sleep, but that leads to an extremely disturbing dream sequence that he will never forget. In the morning, he eats breakfast that the hotel provides for its guests, goes to drive around town a little bit, and goes back to the hotel to watch some football. However, while he was watching football, he started to think about Kate, which is the number one thing he did not want to think about. To get his mind off of Kate, he goes to a bookstore, gets a book, goes back to the hotel, and cracks it open to page one. After reaching a certain page, he takes a break and watches some more TV, to which he falls asleep again. Meanwhile in Jasper, Kate is sinking deeper and deeper into depression. She's laying in her bed crying, but that's all interrupted when there's a sudden knock on her door. It was Lilly, which Kate knew what she was trying to do. She didn't feel like talking to anybody at the moment, but Lilly starts talking, making Kate a little angry. It was when Lilly mentioned Humphrey when Kate unleashed all of her anger out on Lilly. She tries to do something that she never thought she would try to do. Skip ahead to school, her second period teacher sends her to the counselor, which she decides to be obedient. While she's talking to Mrs. Hill, the school counselor, she tells her, rather quickly, about what has happened to her in the last few weeks. Mrs. Hill was at a loss of words, making Kate angry. She drives home. Once she's in her driveway, she notices a piece of paper tangled in some leaves of a small tree. It was the note Humphrey taped to the door when he left._

 _Now on Humphrey's Life 2. . ._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Adapting**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V**

I woke up to no sunlight this time, that's something I'm not really used to. Every time I would wake up it would be because of the sun, but there wasn't blinds at this hotel, there was curtains. That's just only one of the handful of things that I'm going to have to get used to in order to live a new life. I'm going to have to get used to having no company, I'm going to have to get used to budgeting money, well, I've been doing that, it's just that I've hardly ever did it. Yeah, I'm going to have to adapt to this new environment. I rolled over and checked my phone to see the time; 9:30. 'Shit, I better get up and go eat some breakfast,' I thought to myself as I put the same clothes I've had on for the last couple of days and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. They were serving bacon, eggs, muffins, waffles, pretty much a combination between the other two times I've eaten here. I grabbed a plate, shoved some food onto it, and sat down at an open chair right in the middle of the room. I really hope nobody notices how I've been wearing the same clothes for the past couple of days, hell, I hope they don't notice my stench. I haven't taken a shower ever since I went unconscious back in Jasper, and that's probably a-week-and-a-half. I grabbed my shirt and held it up to my nose, yeah, it smelled like a dog shit and puked on it. 'I need to start taking better care of myself,' i thought as I continued eating until I was finished.

I went back to my room and grabbed my keys so that I could drive to the nearest clothing store and buy some new clothes. Nothing fancy, just casual. Hell, fancy clothes are probably like over $200 anyway. As I was walking to my car, I looked to my right and noticed a man walking dead towards me. I swiftly got in my car and locked the doors. Turned out the man just had his car next to mine and was just going somewhere. 'God, why do I have to be so paranoid?' I asked myself as I drove out of the parking lot and to the nearest clothing store. The only problem was that I had no clue to the whereabouts of this clothing store. I grabbed my phone and asked Siri, "Directions to the nearest clothing store." The result was a clothing store all the way back in Jasper. I tossed my phone on the passenger seat. "Fuck you, Siri." I said as I was just going to try and find it myself. "That wasn't very nice." Siri said as I shook my head and continued to look for Jasper.

It took me about thirty minutes before I finally spotted a clothing store out of the corner of my eye. It was pretty far away from the hotel, but hey, I'm not complaining. I walked inside, went over to the men's section, picked out random outfits, paid for them, and was off back to the hotel. 'Maybe I can watch some more Riverdale,' I thought to myself as I drove down the long road back to the hotel. It was about another thirty minutes until my destination was in sight, except this time it was different. There was a helicopter shining a light into one of the many rooms. It wasn't my room, thank the Lord. Drug bust, maybe? Did they find somebody who was living on the run? I don't know. I'm just happy that they weren't coming after me. I pulled into the driveway, shielding my eyes from all the dirt that was flying everywhere considering the helicopter was landing. I got out and sprinted back into the hotel with my bags in hand. Once I was inside, I walked over to the doorman, or doorwoman considering she was a woman, and asked her what the hell was going on. She told me that one of the state's most wanted criminals was staying here. Damn, thank God he didn't come near me.

I sighed in relief and went back to my room. I laid down on my bed, stretching out my worn-down body in the process. "Maybe I could stay here a little longer. I seem to be adapting very well. . ." I told myself as I picked out "Under the Dome" from my nightstand and began to pick up right where I left off.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

He lays still on his bed, motionless, looking as if he was a mannequin at a JCPenny's. He feels as if he's been in this cell for centuries, just waiting until his time is done. Since he was a minor, his jail time was retracted to 58 years instead of 70. Nobody supported the judge's final decision, hell not even his family considering he murdered them in cold blood a couple of weeks ago. He was disappointed with himself. He hated the fact that he let Humphrey beat the shit out of him, for the fourth time in a row. Now look at where it's got him. He should be on the run for murdering people in cold blood, not in prison. He sits up on his bed, fingernails cutting into his palms because of how hard he was clenching his fists. He was angry, but not at someone, but at hisself. He screams out, throws his cot to the back wall and punches the wall as hard as he could for about thirty seconds before a guard bangs on the bars with his baton.

"HEY, DO THAT AGAIN AND IT'S A WEEK IN THE HOLE FOR YOU!" The guard yelled as he banged the bars again with his baton and continued with his patrolling duty. It was a maximum-security prison, so there's little to no chance that he can ever think about escaping this place.

He shoves himself against the wall and sinks down towards the dirty ground. He couldn't stand himself. Sometimes he'd even wished that he got the death sentence, he was so disappointed with himself. As he thinks about how he let himself down, his cellmate, nicknamed "Cutter," says, "I feel your pain, man. I feel it."

"You have no idea. . ." He manages to say as he puts pressure on the blood that was pouring out of his knuckles. Maybe he shouldn't have punched the wall that many times, ten times is enough.

Cutter chuckles to himself and says, "Ah, but I do. Anyway, I bet you just can't wait to get out of this place. Hell, I've been in this cell for twenty years." The person that was bleeding from his knuckles agreed with Cutter's comment. He really wanted to get out of here, except not for the reason because he hated it here, but because he wanted to kill Humphrey. Kate wasn't his priority now, it was Humphrey.

He laughed a little, laughing at the image inside of his mind. It was Humphrey with a bullet-hole in his head and a pool of blood surrounding his body. "Yeah, you're right about that. . ." He trailed off as he started to think of more ways to kill Humphrey. He wanted him to have a slow, painful death; not a fast, humane one.

Cutter got up and looked out of the bars trapping them inside. "Well, Garth, you're not gonna have to wait too long."

Garth picked his head up. "What're you saying?"

"We're busting out of here."

* * *

 _ **A/N. Aaaand that will conclude Chapter 4! Man, even though it was short, this chapter was extremely fun to write. Wow, I actually feel proud of myself. I haven't felt that since I finished Humphrey's Life. Anyway, I would like to say Merry Early Christmas to all of my supportive, amazing fans. I probably won't have time to post a new chapter, or story, on Christmas considering I'm gonna be pretty busy, but I'll see what I can do. Also, what did you guys/gals think of that ending? I loved writing that part, hell, I've always loved writing those parts. Also, I will be posting the newest chapter of From Friends to Enemies soon, so watch out for that! Anyway, I'm just gonna wrap it all up by saying, review, favorite, follow, or all of the above. Any of which is highly appreciated!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Seeing the Light

**_A/N. Hello, everybody! I'm back again with the latest installment for Humphrey's Life 2! The last chapter surprisingly got a ton of love, even though it was so short. I bet it was all because of that part with Garth in prison. . . Anyway, how was yall's Christmas? I would say mine was great! I got to see my family, got to eat some really juicy ham, got to watch my younger relatives _****_chaotically open their presents. It was absolutely hilarious! Enjoy being a kid for as long as you can because it'll be over just with a snap of your fingers. I remember this one time when I was six I woke up my parents at like two in the morning and we opened Santa's presents at two in the morning. I miss being a child, I really do. Anyway, let's just hop right into the chapter until it gets sad._**

* * *

 ** _TheRavenMocker: "Dang Garth. Probably if you are attempting to kill Humphrey and then send ack to jail, have fun with a death sentence ya dude. Nice chapter bro. 10 out of 10, wait, 12 out of 10."_**

 ** _Response: Thank you, Raven for your very kind and genuine review. It really pushes me forward at attempting writing more. Sometimes I don't write because I'm afraid that it isn't going to be a great chapter, but reviews like these push those feelings away. I thank you for that. I hope you had a good new year!_**

 ** _NoRoleModelz98: "Very nice well written chapter it has me on the edge of my seat. I wonder how the guys are going to break out a freaking maximum security prison. This should be fun to read! I'm proud to claim myself a fan of yours because it's been astonishing watching you develop into one of the most talented authors. I knew from the moment I read Humphrey's Life (Part 1) that you're going to be a special one. Keep up the good work because you're definitely secured in my Author of Fame. . ."_**

 ** _Response: I honestly have no words to describe my feelings right now. I'm speechless. Thank you, Modelz. I wish you and your family well. I hope you had a great new years._**

* * *

 _Previously on Humphrey's Life 2. . ._

 _Humphrey has begun adapting to living by himself far away from Jasper. He's had feelings of loneliness, but he didn't let that get to him. He just ignored the feelings and read a few pages from 'Under the Dome' to try and get his mind off of things. About twenty minutes later, he thinks about his_ _hygiene for the first time ever since he became conscious. He goes to a clothing store, buys some new clothes, and heads back to the hotel. Meanwhile in a maximum security prison, Cutter and Garth start planning their escape._

 _Now on Humphrey's Life 2. . ._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Seeing the Light**

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe my eyes, it was actually a note from Humphrey that he left on the day he left. He explained why he left and why doesn't feel that he should stay in Jasper anymore. I started to tear up as I read the note, I missed him dearly and I would do anything just to get him back. I clutched the note in my arms and held it to my chest, just reminiscing on all the times Humphrey and I spent together. The day we met when we were little kids, the endless amount of times we played Sorry Sliders, the sleepover the day before we moved, the first day of school when we were reunited, the day when we talked to each other when he was in the hospital, the Karaoke, our first kiss, when we became a couple, I loved those memories. I've cherished those memories ever since that day happened, but what will I cherish now? He's gone and the only thing I do have is my sister, I guess. My mom hasn't even come out of her room yet; I think that when she does come out of her room she'll be a completely different person. Lilly doesn't even seem to be affected by this whole disaster. She doesn't even seem to be fazed by it. She always seemed like she was emotionless for some odd reason. Whatever, some people are different from others. . .

I went inside and up to my room to do nothing but sit there in extreme boredom or just play on my phone. For reasons that I cannot describe, I seem to be feeling a lot better after I found that note. Maybe it's just because I know Humphrey still loves me and cares about me and my family. I missed him so much, though. These feelings are indescribable. I've read the note about six times more, just trying to think of where Humphrey went. He must've left a hint or something, right? I flipped it over to the back, nothing. It was only the words in the front just telling me the same thing. Humphrey did mention in the past that he would like to visit the United States, but he never got to go considering his parents sadly passed away. He told me that they were planning to, but it never happened. All of this thinking was getting painful, but I refused to stop. Maybe he's in the U.S.? Maybe he just went to another province? Come on Kate, you know! Deep down, you know! My instincts were telling me that Humphrey was feeling homesick, but he might not ever come back.

My train of thoughts were interrupted when there was a sudden noise of a door opening. I perked my head up and listened as the footsteps went to the staircase and down the stairs. They were moving really fast for some strange reason. It couldn't have been Lilly, she's still at school. It had to be Mom, she's still here. She actually came out of her room after locking herself in there for a few days. Depression, just go away, you ruin everybody's lives. How is that entertaining? Hell, you even make people take their own lives. Your such a monster. . . I shook my head and go out of bed. I moved at a normal pace and went down the stairs. I looked over into the living room, nobody, I looked into the guest bedroom, nobody, I looked into the kitchen, there she was. Mom got a bottle of water from the fridge and drank it. She might've just rehydrating herself after all of the crying she's done. I bet all of my money that there just a puddle of tears on Dad's side of the bed. I went into the kitchen.

I got a bottle of water from the fridge and just took my seat at the countertop and just stared at Mom. She wasn't even looking at me. Weird. . . She drank all the water, threw the bottle on the floor, and got a frozen meal from out of the freezer. She took the plastic wrap off and placed it in the microwave. But when she put in the microwave I saw the reflection of her eyes staring dead at me. It was a cold, hard, stern stare. It was the only stare she gave to people she hated. . . When she looked back in my direction, she still had that stare. Her eyes were all the way open. Honestly, it was kind of scary. As the food was still cooking in the background, she still had that stare on me. I felt my heart rate increase. This is probably one of the scariest moments that has ever happened in my life. I just sat there just looking around while she was still standing there with her arms crossed with that stare directly on me.

Her food finished cooking and she turned around and got it, still giving me that glare. I decided to speak up. "Mom, are you ok?" I asked her as politely as I could. That glare was starting to annoy me but I wasn't going to show it.

She sat down right next to me, not staring at me anymore. She just ate her food, staring directly at the refrigerator. I waved my hand in front of her and then she grabbed it, very hard. I tried pulling my arm back, but her grip was too strong. What the hell is happening?! It was very painful. What the hell is she doing?! "Ow, Mom. LET GO!" I cried out in agony. She let go but grabbed my throat and put me against the wall. I tried saying something, but couldn't. Is she trying to kill me?

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT WINSTON DIED, YOU IGNORANT, SELFISH, LITTLE BITCH!" She let go of my throat and threw me on the table. I landed on a wine glass, making it shatter on my back. I felt some glass cut into my skin, making me bleed. Mom got on top of me and started to beat me senselessly.

I tried to say something, but it was extremely difficult because she was punching me in the throat. "M-mom, please s-sto-.." I blacked out.

 **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I got done reading a few pages of 'Gerald's Game' which was a pretty bad book so far. It really didn't pull me into it like the other Stephen King books did. It was basically about a man and a woman who went to a cabin in the woods to have sex. Gerald, the man, who seems to be really kinky, handcuffed Jessie to the bed. While they were doing their thing, Gerald has a stroke and dies. As Jessie is handcuffed to the bed, she begins seeing visions and hearing strange things. Hell, I thought the summary was better than the book itself. I might not even try and finish this book, it's really boring. I closed the book, threw it on the other bed, and turned on the TV. Rick and Morty sadly doesn't come on until 9, and I really want to watch it considering I just finished Season 2 which left me on a cliffhanger. I browed through Netflix, but immediately turned it off because I was just very bored. I was so bored that even the things that I thought were entertaining were boring. Maybe I could just go bowling or something? I asked Siri if there was any places I could go bowling, but she showed me the places where you could bowl up in Jasper. I rolled my eyes and just asked Google. There was a Strike & Spare about 5 miles away from here, astonishingly.

As I was about to get ready, I noticed that I was short on money. I only had $124 left. . . 'Shit. I have to get a job,' I thought to myself as I picked up my keys and was out the door and looking for a help wanted sign anywhere. I don't care where, I just want a job. I drove around for about twenty minutes before, in the corner of my eye, saw a Help Wanted sign posted on the windows of a movie theatre. My father's first job was at a movie theatre and he absolutely loved it. He always told me how much he loved it and how he got to get free movies. . . I miss those days.

As I was about to enter the building, I realized something. I had clothes on, but not nice, fancy clothes. 'If I'm gonna go in there, I'm gonna have to get a suit or something,' I thought to myself as I went back to clothing store. They had suits, but they were too expensive. Way too expensive. One was over $1,000. 'Overpriced,' I thought. All of the suits were too expensive. . . 'Perfect. Just FUCKING perfect,' I screamed inside of my head as I just picked out khaki jeans and a flannel shirt. The price was $90. I paid for it anyway and went back to movie theatre. I walked into the place and asked where I needed to go to apply for the job. Some random lady told me down the hall, to the right, and then to the right again and you'll see the manager's office. I thanked her and was on my way.

Surprisingly, there wasn't a long line, only two people. They were both wearing overpriced suits while I was the odd one out. I really need this job. If I continue this way, I'm gonna be living on the streets, which is the number one thing I don't want to do. The manager opened the door and yelled "NEXT!" The first guy in line went in. About fifteen minutes later, the second person in line went in. Now it was my turn. When he yells next, I'm gonna try my best. I prayed and took a deep breath. I was ready.

The door opened and the manager yelled "NEXT!" 'Okay, Humphrey. Here you go. You got this!' my consciousness told me. I walked into the room. Once the manager walked behind his desk, I held out my hand and said, "Hello, my name is Humphrey. Humphrey Dalton."

The manager shook my hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Humphrey. My name is Tom, short for Thomas. Now, let's just cut right to the chase. Why do you think I should hire you?" Wow, that quick? Damn, I was not prepared for this.

"Well, I've always been a hard worker, even in the toughest conditions and I never give up. I always learn from my mistakes and I treat everybody with kindness, never in a harsh way. I'm a fast learner " **(Sorry if that sounded horrible, I haven't been in an interview yet. I'm only 15. All of the jobs here hire you at 16.)** The manager looked at me sternly and nodded his head a little. That kind of made me get my hopes up. I can't screw up here, if I do I'm done for.

There was just an awkward moment of silence. Is that good? Is it bad? Please don't let it be bad! "Okay, do you have any weaknesses?"

Typical. "I would say the only weakness is that I'm depressed right now at the moment. Pretty deep into it. But when I'm working, I won't let my emotions get the better of me." That was completely honest. No fabrication in that statement. That is 100% true.

The manager gave me a funny look. "Why are you depressed? If you don't wanna tell me that's completely fine." I really didn't want to tell him, it's just way too crazy for anyone to believe.

I shook my head. "Okay." About fifteen minutes passed between questions and answers. "Well, Humphrey. I'm gonna be completely honest with you. . ." Oh no. "I like you. I like you a lot. But I can't hire you just yet. Hell, I got a lot of people waiting out there. Tell you what. Come back here at 9 o' clock tomorrow, I'll decide which one I'll want to hire.

"Okay." I stood up, shook his hand, and wished him well. I walked out of the building with a smile on my face. I think I might actually get the job.

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

I find myself in the middle of a meadow. The sun was shining bright down on me. Hell, it seemed to be shining only on me. I looked around and I was wrong. It was shining everywhere. The meadow was looking absolutely beautiful. There were animals, flowers, and some good air quality. Why can't I just live here? "Kate!" I looked behind me to see what called out my name. Nothing. "Kate, over here." I looked to my left and saw Humphrey and my father. They were waving at me. I waved back at them. Just the sight of them was making me break down, but I couldn't cry. I couldn't show any negative emotion, what the hell? "Follow us." They walked through a door with a bright light coming out of it. I got up and started walking. The light was talking to me. It was pulling me into it. As I was walking, I saw shadows on the other side of the door.

Shadows of Angels

* * *

 ** _A/N. And that will conclude Chapter 5. I hope you guys/gals enjoyed reading this very, very dark chapter. If this was on a scale of 1-10, it'll be a 7. Trust me. The story is going to get even darker. Anyway, with that said I am really hyped about this story. Humphrey's Life was extremely fun to write, and so is this one. Hell, I think the first Humphrey's Life was more fun but this is getting up there. I'm trying to update even sooner. Sorry this took a while. I got Destiny 2 for Christmas and I've been addicted to that game. Now that I've beat the game with my warlock, hunter, and titan. I think I'm just gonna stick to the strikes, raid, and the cruicible. Anyway, review, favorite, follow, or all of the above. Any of which is highly appreciated!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Reuniting

_**A/N. Hello, everybody! Finally, I am back with another installment of**_ _ **Humphrey's Life 2**_ _ **! I mentioned in my other story,**_ _ **Hardships of Survival**_ _ **why I was gone for so long, but just in case you didn't read it, I was mainly away for so long because Fortnite just took over my life. I sometimes just ask myself how I got so addicted to that game... Anyway, I'm done with it now since Epic Games decided to oversaturate the game with such dumb ass shit. Also, I started my sophomore year in high school with an AP class. An AP class is basically a college-level class, so it's really difficult with everything that I got to keep up with. I might not bring you that much this semester but I most certainly will next semester. Anyway, let's just hop right into the chapter since you guys are dying to read it.**_

* * *

 _ **Unknown: "Plzzzzzz continue it"**_

 _ **Response: Well, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**_

 ** _ARIISBACKAGAIN: "I really enjoyed reading this it really hit home in many ways. I love the darkness and I can't wait to read more. You never disappoint me which is surprising (lol). Thanks for the support and help keep up the amazing work!"_**

 ** _Response: Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed Chapter Five even though it was really short. My plan when I write chapters is to make them pretty long but it just didn't seem to work out for the last one. It doesn't matter that much but it just bothers me. Anyway, it's surprising to hear that you enjoyed the dark, depressing atmosphere of this FanFiction. When I was writing Humphrey's Life, I did get some private messages telling me to lighten up on the story a bit, but I didn't. I'm always glad to take advice, but I was aiming for that FanFiction to be melancholy. Suicide was a huge issue when I was writing it and I thought that it would imply to people that they weren't alone. Didn't seem to work too well... Anyway, I'm glad that I haven't disappointed you yet and I'll continue to try and keep you happy._**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Reuniting**

 **Kate's P.O.V.**

There were shadows of what looked like angels on the other side of the door. The shadows seemed to be dancing around in harmony, some with trumpets in their hands. I stepped through the door and angels immediately rushed to me and welcomed me with a warming embrace. I gladly embraced them back and broke the hug to get a good look at all of them. The furthest to the left was a face that I don't recall seeing in my past life, the one next to her was another face that I didn't remember, the one in the middle was my dad, the one next to him was my grandfather that died just about a year ago, and the furthest to the right was... Mimi. I gasped as I looked at her. Never did I think that I would have an out-of-body experience and meet with Mimi. Mimi looked me up and down and smiled, acting as if she was so astonished at how much I grew.

Mimi is my grandmother on my mother's side of the family. Mom told me stories of when she was a little girl and how she would tease her mom when she went to the grocery store with her. One time, my mom acted as if she was mentally challenged and would keep begging Mimi to get her candy. You see, Mimi wasn't a typical white mom. She would whoop your ass if you backtalked her or disobeyed her commands. Mimi would slap her gingerly, considering they were out in public and would say, "Eve! Stop that, right now! Eve!" Mimi ended up not getting her candy and when they got in the car, Mimi gave Mom the 'momma glare' and said, "Eve, when we get home I am going to... Whoop. Your. Ass." Mom told me that those three words would still scare her today if Mimi was still alive. When they got home, Mimi told Mom to go pick her 'switch' which was a twig off of a tree they had in their backyard. Hey, this was the 70's; everything was different back then. When I first heard the story, I laughed and asked some follow-up questions such as: "how bad did it hurt?" Mom told me it hurt so bad that it left a mark for about a week or two.

Mimi stepped forward and said, "My, my, look at how much you've grown..." Mimi took another good look at me and just sighed happily. When Mimi said that my heart just melted. Just thinking about not having your grandparents watch you grow up is just heartbreaking. Everyone you know as a child should watch you grow up because of how magical it is. Back before I moved back to Jasper, I had a neighbor who had a three-year-old little girl. I would see her every day, walking to the car and getting in the back seat, it was basically a part of my routine. Over the course of two years, I saw her grow some and get a new hairstyle. If there was a way I could see her again, that would be absolutely amazing. Her parents would let me talk to her on the other side of the fence and I just absolutely loved it.

"Oh, Mimi, I missed you. I missed you so much!" I ran up to her and gave her another loving embrace, gaining a couple of 'awws' from the people around us. I felt like crying, but I literally couldn't. It was like there was a force acting upon my face.

"I've missed you too, sweetpea," Mimi said, breaking the hug and smiling.

I went over to Papaw and gave him another loving embrace. The last time I saw Papaw was when my family took Lilly and me to Montreal to meet them. Papaw was 99-years-old at the time and was just three months away from becoming 100, but died of prostate cancer a month away from his 100th. He'd been fighting it for about a couple of months but cancer got the better of him. Papaw used to always tell me stories of how he was a combat medic in WWII. He told me a story about him storming the beaches of Normandy and taking two shots from the German MG's mounted up in bunkers on the other side of the beach. Papaw ended up surviving and getting two purple heart medals. He always was brave.

"Papaw, I've missed you so much!" I squealed while embracing him.

Papaw broke the hug and said, "Kate, stop growing up on me, please. I can't stand it!" Papaw always was a jokester. He would tell jokes that were popular back in his time and I would just sit there not knowing what he was talking about, but I laughed along anyway.

I then went over to the faces I didn't recognize. I went up to the man and said, "Sorry, but I don't think I've ever seen you before."

He pulled me into a hug and said, "I'm your great-grandfather Pap. I ended up passing away when you were only nine-months-old."

I gave him a hug and moved to the woman next to him. "Let me guess, you're my great-grandmother who died before I was born."

The woman nodded her head in response and pulled me into a deep embrace. "Oh, Kate, I wish I could've been there, believe me. I tried so hard..." My heart just melted. That was heartbreaking to hear. I couldn't imagine how sad she must've felt, knowing that she wasn't going to hold me in her hands.

After she broke the hug, I moved to my father. When we connected eyes, I ran up to him and jumped into his arms as if I was a little girl again. I remembered a day where I was in a park, having fun like everyone else there. Humphrey, Jenna, and Candy were there and they all were planning on climbing the tree that was dead center in the park. Other kids were climbing it, so I automatically assumed that I could too. I was always a cocky little girl. After Humphrey, Jenna, and Candy climbed the tree, it was my turn to climb the tree. I managed to get to the branch where all the kids usually jumped off, but when I was hanging from the branch, I seemed to get higher in the air. I started to cry out for help. My dad was the first one to get there. He told me to drop down so that he could catch me, which I ended up letting go and he caught me just like he said. I have no idea why I still remember that.

"Daddy, I've missed you so much! Please come back..." I trailed off as he put me on the ground and resumed the hug.

Dad turned me to meet his eyes and said, "Oh, pumpkin, you know I can't do that."

My heart shrunk, knowing that he was right; I would never see him again in the real world. "Daddy, I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Dad chuckled a little and said, "You know how much I've missed you calling me 'Daddy?'"

I laughed along with him and gave him another hug. "How do you always know how to make me feel better?"

"Because you're my daughter, Kate."

After Dad said that, I started to fade away as if I was disappearing from existence. I was confused as to how this was happening, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop it. My family waved at me, saying goodbye to me, for now. I waved back and let the force take me.

* * *

 _ **A/N. Aaaaand that will conclude the chapter! Sorry for the short length of the chapter, I was kind of on a time limit plus it just seemed like a good note to end the chapter on. Anyway, I'm going to try and do weekend updates for each of my stories. I'm not going to be updating my stories in any particular order, so don't think I'm going to have all three of my stories that I'm working on with a new chapter every other weekend. I could have three chapters for Hardships of Survival for three weekends. It depends on what I want to write and what ideas I've got. Anyway, review, favorite, follow, or all of the above. Any of which is highly appreciated! **_


End file.
